Unacceptable
by Pixeleve
Summary: The grandson of Tigerheart and Dovewing, Raventalon, had kits. One being very special. She's part of a prophecy, she could save the Clans, or drown them in blood REVIEWZ PLZ
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N

Hello, as most of you know, I am Pixeleve. If this is the first story of mine you've read, then after this, check out the very first story I published, Destiny. Read on! :)

Sunburst was dreaming, but it was not an ordinary dream, for he was the medicine cat of ShadowClan. A ragged furred she cat walked up to him, a grave look in her eyes. "Sunburst, I bring horrid news." She mewed, her voice cracked with fear. She was young but her light grey pelt was long, and knotted.

"What is it Leafglow? Is there dogs like the tales of old?!" He questioned, his voice shaking, amber eyes wide with alarm, and gold pelt bristling. "No," she giggled lightly, her green eyes shimmering for a split second before darkening again, "_Sky will twist, claws become soft, Dark is coming, and with it brings Death._" She mewed in a voice that seemed unwilling to state the prophecy. "No! Come back, tell more, "claws become soft?" Ugh! Why does StarClan have to be so secretive?" He woke with a start to hear yowling from the nursery. Raventalon was pacing outside the nursery, grumbling about something he couldn't make out.

"What's going on?" He demanded to the grandson of Dovewing and Tigerheart. "Grassblade is kitting, but your apprentice won't let me in!" Sunburst ducked inside, and saw Maplepaw helping Grassblade very efficiently. "Sunburst! You were muttering about StarClan in your sleep and twitching, so I didn't wake you, figured it was important." Sunburst just nodded and had Maplepaw fetch some herbs, borage, fennel, and juniper berries. By the time she arrived back, two of Grassblade's kits had been born, other than the one that Maplepaw helped. Maplepaw helped deliver the fourth, but a surprise came along with it. "Sunburst, what do I do? The kit, it's not coming out! Is it going to be okay?" Maplepaw whined fearfully, and sunburst gently shoved her aside.

"I'll take care of this, you did well." Maplepaw only nodded to her mentor, took a few juniper berries with her and gave them to Raventalon. "Now, Grassblade, this kit is going to be hard, you can still have abortion, do you want this last one!" He asked sternly. She thought a moment before shrieking, "y-yes, I want _all_ my kits." Her voice sounded weary. "Maplepaw!" Sunburst called, and the honey pelted apprentice dashed in. "Yes?" She asked, and Sunburst replied, "reach your paw in, grab the last kit, your paws are the smallest, and keep those claws sheathed!" "But-" "**_Now_**!" He hissed, startled, she flashed her paw in, sounding a rather loud gasp from Grassblade, she flashed her paw out again, this time with a small silver and blue-grey she-kit laying in her paw. Grassblade sighed, and licked up some juniper berries from the batch of herbs Maplepaw brought.

"Do you know their names?" Maplepaw asked, and Raventalon rushed in, "Can I name one?" He asked, barely managing to stay still. Maplepaw swore that he would fly out of the nursery all the way to touch StarClan any second. "Yes, Raventalon. This one-" she nosed a black and grey she cat- "is Leafkit, after Leafglow. He's-" she licked a brown, and grey striped tom- "Viperkit. She is- " she flicked her tail to a silver and brown spotted she cat- "is Brindlekit. And this one-" she wrapped her tail around a dark silver tom- "is Stormkit." This last one Raventalon is naming." She declared, and Raventalon smiled warmly, and began to groom the silver and blue-grey she cat, "she will be called Skykit."

"_Sky will twist, claws become soft, Dark is coming and with it brings Death..._" Leafglow's prophecy rang loud and clear in Sunburst's ears, and waves of panic sloshed over him.

A/N

Well? What'd ya think? Good? If so, review plz! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**These next chapters may be a little rough, I'm not exactly sure what to write but I'll do my best. Also a reminder, if you've not read _Destiny_, read that first, then this. I mean you don't have to but I'd like you to cuz like I said, it was the very first story I published.**

1: Apprenticeship

The breeze ruffled her silver and blue-grey pelt as she strode across the sticky marshland pridefully, leading her clan to the Gathering. She stopped, sniffed the air, and delicately hopped onto the old tree. Digging her claws into the trunk, she carefully placed one paw in front of the other, not wanting to fall into the deep, churning black water below. She shivered as the string wind brushed against her silver tinted muzzle, and held her tail high as her blue-grey paws finally met the sandy shore.

Skykit opened her eyes and yawned to reveal tiny sharp, white fangs. 'Only a dream,' she muttered in her head, as she padded out of the nursery, since her siblings had begun to stir. She recoiled at the harsh light, thinking, 'I hate the sun,' as she raced over to the apprentice den. "Cheetahpaw? It's Skykit. Wake up." she whispered softly then ducking out to find her other friends. "Skykit!" shouted a voice, then Skykit saw Wildkit racing up to her. "My StarClan!" she mewed hardly able to contain her excitement. Skykit and Wildkit were only a day apart, so Fernstar agreed to let them be Skykit and her siblings be apprenticed just a day early. "I know, I know, but where's your sisters Pepperkit and, Winterkit? They're supposed with us!" exclaimed Skykit, but Wildkit only shrugged. "Dunno." Suddenly the nursery entrance shivered, and Viperkit dashed out, along with Leafkit, Brindlekit, and Stormkit.

As they passed Skykit they all teased in unison, "Twist!" And they didn't stop to see her reaction. Skykit drooped her tail, and something lifted it up. Pepperkit. "What's getting ya blue?" She asked, but didn't stop talking, "well I mean, your already a blue-grey so that doesn't make sense cause your pelt is a blue, so-" Winterkit placed her tail over her littermate's mouth and shook her head, "I may not be able to hear what your saying but I know, that your annoying the others, plus, I feel your words through the ground. And when I place my tail on a cat's throat, I feel the rumbles, so I can hear, in my own way, basically, Pepperkit, shush." Winterkit mewed seriously, though her voice seemingly wanted to laugh. "But today's our apprentice ceremony! I can't hold back my excitement!" Pepperkit squealed, pretending to attack her sister, Wildkit. Wildkit playfully groaned, and fell to the ground getting her black, brown and white mottled fur, coated with dirt. She hissed, and shook her pelt, letting bits of dirt fly.

"I know, I wish I knew who my mentor is!" Skykit squeaked, her ears twitching in impatience. "When is it?" She asked, and as if on que, Fernstar emerged from her den. She seemed small with age and her hazel eyes dull. "Let all cats old enough to kill their enemies, gather beneath the Highpeak!" She called, her voice cracked. One by one the elders, queens, warriors, and apprentices creeped out from their resting places and found a comfortable spot beneath the rock. Grassblade began grooming Viperkit, Brindlekit, Leafkit, and Stormkit, but she completely ignored her youngest, Skykit. Skykit sighed sadly, her mother never paid any attention to her kit when she was younger, but one day, all her love, disappeared. Raventalon came up to his daughter, and wrapped his tail around his beloved Skykit. He began rasping his tongue over her matted fur, and Skykit purred softly. "Daddy, why doesn't Grassblade pay attention to me? She's grooming the others, Viperkit, Leafkit, Stormkit, and Brindlekit, but never me. Why?" Raventalon stopped, and gazed at her with his soft amber eyes. "Do you know what a twist is, Skykit?" He asked hesitantly, and Skykit thought for a moment, 'that's what some call me, I wonder...' She thought, and shook her head, he took a deep breath, and answered, "a twist is a like a bend, or in extreme terms, like a curse. A curse is something very bad." He said, and luckily before Skykit could ask any questions, Fernstar called her up. She began, cleared her voice, "Skykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Lionroar, I hope Lionroar will pass down all he knows on to you." Fernstar announced, as Skypaw timidly touched noses with her new mentor, "Hey," Lionroar began softly, "I don't bite." "Skypaw! Skypaw!" chanted, Wildkit, Winterkit, Cheetahpaw and Pepperkit, Raventalon joined in his voice the loudest. Nobody else cheered for her. Not a single soul. Other than her friends, and father. Winterkit went up next becoming Winterpaw and getting Starkwing as a mentor. Although she's mostly deaf. Wildkit to Wildpaw and getting Raventalon as a mentor. Then Pepperkit got to be Pepperpaw and gained, Spottedheart as her mentor, Viperkit to Viperpaw and he got Sootfall, Stormkit to Stormpaw and he got Frostlight, Leafkit to Leafpaw and she got Cloudheart, Brindlekit to Brindlepaw and she got Hawkflare and Cheetahpaw's mentor was already Mothpond. As the friends set out, ready to explore the territory, Skypaw had a different destiny, an impossible one, that cats always took as a given...

**A/N**

**Any Oc, Oc, Oc? That's ok, I just like having OCs in my stories. Because it's hard to make so many names. If ya want I'll add some. The next chapter is the allegiances by the way and plz review I luv that.**


	3. Allegiances

Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader: Fernstar: a pale grey she cat with dull green eyes

Deputy: Cinderfrost: dark grey she cat with lighter flecks and blue eyes

Medicine: Sunburst: a golden tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw: a honey colored she cat

Warriors

Raventalon: black tom with black tom with silver paws and yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Wildpaw)

Blacktooth: a cream colored tom with a small black nose

Starkwing: a dark grey tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Winterpaw)

Streamclaw: dark silver she cat

(Apprentice: Flamepaw)

Littletail: a stumpy tailed she cat

Feathersong: silver striped she cat

Dapplelily: small mottled she cat

(Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Frostlight: silver and white she cat

(Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Hawkflare: ginger tom with black paws and tail

(Apprentice: Brindlepaw)

Sootfall: grey tom with one white paw

(Apprentice: Viperpaw)

Minnowflash: grey and brown she cat

Lionroar: golden brown tabby tom with silver-blue eyes

(Apprentice: Skypaw)

Mothpond: pale gold she cat with cream paws

(Apprentice: Cheetahpaw)

Cloudheart: white she cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Thornfang: brown and grey tom

Spottedheart: mottled she cat, ginger and brown

(Apprentice: Pepperpaw)

Apprentices

Skypaw: silver and blue grey she cat with lavender eyes

Wildpaw: black brown and white mottled she cat

Pepperpaw: cream she cat with black flecks

Winterpaw: a white she cat with blue eyes; mostly deaf

Cheetahpaw: tan she cat with black spots and stripes

Bluepaw: blue grey she cat

Flamepaw: ginger tom, with blue-grey tail tip

Viperpaw: brown and grey striped tom

Brindlepaw: silver and brown spotted she cat

Stormpaw: dark silver tom with black tail tip

Leafkit: black and grey she cat

Queens

Gingerbreeze: she cat with flame colored pelt; formerly rouge(Ginger)

Cresentwing: a silvery grey she cat with a crescent moon mark over her left eye

Elders

Pinesun: dark gold tom; youngest elder

Dryleaf: brown and black she cat; eldest cat in ShadowClan

Shredear: a hairless tom with torn ears(it's a breed called sphinx)

A/N

That. Was. A. Lot. Of. Catz. Wow. I'll be accepting OCs if anyone wants to pm me or just post it on a review. And thx Birdflame, your awesome


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**This chapter is my attempt at intensity. I'm still accepting OCs and thx for your OCs Birdflame. I'll update the allegiances later with the other clans.**

Lionroar charged forward, with Skypaw hot on his tail. She panted hard with every stride, but forced herself to keep dashing forward after her speedy mentor. It was the middle of Green-leaf, and prey was plump.

Lionroar had taken Skypaw to see the territory, but he was running and with no signs of stopping. Skypaw's muscles ached with each step, when suddenly Lionroar halted. Skypaw's pale purple eyes widened and she dug her claws into the ground and skidded to a stop. "Sorry, Skypaw, but take a whiff." She parted her jaws and a horrid stench filled her mouth. She clamped it shut and her eyes watered. "Yuck! What is that?!" she said, blinking and taking careful breaths. "That's ThunderClan, you'll get used to it, just as we all did." He mewed in his deep voice, like honey trickling off a tree.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Lionroar took off again, but at a slower pace. The neared a long grey strip of land, with a scent worse than ThunderClan. "That's a Thunderpath. Twoleg monsters control their monsters here, but shove that smell off. Smell the reeds and the salty breeze." He boomed, and Skypaw sniffed deeply, trying to ignore the horrid scent of the monsters Lionroar told her about. A salty breeze faintly caught her nose, and she curiously mewed, "what's that? It's like the lake, but we're not that close? Is it RiverClan?" Lionroar nodded. "Let's hunt, I can't show you WindClan just yet, that'd mean crossing RiverClan or ThunderClan territory, so let's practice hunting crouches. Let's move back to our territory.

He padded away, and suddenly broke out into a run and Skypaw bolted after the tabby. She huffed, and strained her legs to run faster. 'How does anyone keep up with him?' She asked herself. He began padding slower, and Skypaw let her paws drag. "Oh!" Lionroar gasped when he saw his apprentice drooping her feet with every step. "Sorry, everyone says I'm too fast. Guess I forgot," he chuckled and began walking her pace. "Now," he began when she got her energy back, "do you know how to catch mouse? Or any prey?" He asked and Skypaw shook her head,"No," he crouched low, and pointed his tail out like a stick, shifted his weight to his hind paws and crept forward, Skypaw copied him almost exactly. Except her tail was dragging, and Lionroar's prey heard and scurried off. He grunted but smiled at Skypaw, "it's quite alright, your new.

I'll teach you perfectly." He said confidently but Skypaw had doubts. 'Just how full of himself is he?' She sighed, and followed his directions. By the end of the day she'd caught a frog, and two mice, Lionroar was very proud of her like a father, as he could never have kits. He used to be a kittypet and had visited the Cutter. So he could have no kits.

"Hey, how was your first day? Did Lionroar run too fast?" Cheetahpaw asked, she'd know how speedy he was. Skypaw nodded wearily, and went to go drop her catch at the elders. "Here, Dryleaf, Pinesun, Shredear. T-this is my very first catch. Eat up." She mewed, and they refused. "If it's your very first catch, then you eat it. It's like a ritual. We did, and you'll do it." argued Dryleaf, and the toms with her nodded, pushing away the fat mouse. "T-thank you!" She stuttered gratefully, and the elders just nodded again. Wildpaw, Pepperpaw, and Cheetahpaw were all eating together. Viperpaw, Brindlepaw, Stormpaw, and Leafpaw were all munching together when they called Skypaw a twist again. "Shut it!" She snarled, and her siblings glared at her. Grassblade hissed at her daughter.

Skypaw flattened her ears and dragged her feet to her friends. Winterpaw had not yet returned. "How'd your guys' day go? Better than mine I hope," Skypaw mewed coldly, her friends didn't flinch, instead,Wildpaw spoke up, "your father was brilliant! He showed me WindClan, RiverClan and yucky ThunderClan. They stink! Then he showed me how to trek in the marshes. Or use my pelt to blend in with the pines! Raventalon is a perfect mentor!" Wildpaw finished and nodded to her sister for her to start. "Spottedheart is very cool! She taught me to fight, like for under bellies, how to use our teeth to bite efficiently, and to hunt rabbits." Winterpaw trudged into camp, intense waves of anger coming of her. Starkwing hissed and growled at her, cuffing her ear.

She cried out as his claws were unsheathed. Blood dripped from her friend's ear. Winterpaw let a low growl sound from her throat. But she couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear anything, Winterpaw was deaf, but Sunburst already had an apprentice, Maplepaw. Skypaw sighed as Winterpaw trekked to them. She'd complained about how Starkwing had bullied her about being deaf.

Over the next dew days Skypaw had gotten better at hunting, and running with Lionroar at the same pace. They were helping Maplepaw gather herbs for Sunburst. "Come on, keep up the pace," called Skypaw over her shoulder to see an exhausted Maplepaw. She huffed and flicked her tail for them to stop. "Well, at least _you_ can keep pace with me." said Lionroar, a hint of amusement in his deep voice. "Wait, up," puffed Maplepaw, and Skypaw snorted. "Whatever," Maplepaw carelessly mewed, "I need catmint. Let's go to the Thunderpath, it grows much there." She trotted, leaving Lionroar and Skypaw behind, but not for long, they raced ahead of Maplepaw, nearly reaching the path.

"Come on, the catmint grows in the RiverClan side." She mewed, and began padding across the hard path. A loud rumbling, screeching sound came from beyond the Thunderpath and a monster with a shiny pelt came zooming towards them. Towards Maplepaw. Before the apprentice had anytime to think, it was over. Skypaw's jaw dropped, and Lionroar shrieked. "Maplepaw! No!" Maplepaw was sprawled out, her back legs mangled and bloody, her tail was shredded and her eyes filled with sadness. "I-I'm sorry," she gurgled, and blood poured from her throat. A strong scent of RiverClan wafted towards them and a large amber tom with black stripes and white under belly.

"What's happened!?" He hissed, seeing our fallen friend. "Don't explain, it's Maplepaw, I know her, hey, hey, Maplepaw, it's Mossfoot. You know me." He mewed, his voice breaking, and he let his tears fall. "Mossfoot," she breathed, and harshly coughed. "No, no, stay, no, we'll take you to my camp. I'll help." He said desperately. She blinked a 'no'. "I didn't even get to become a warrior. I've always wanted my name." He stood up, and looked to the stars. "I can give you your name. I know how." He paused, "I, Mossfoot, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my medicine ancestors to look upon this apprentice, she has tried long and hard to learn to interpret your signs, and heal the wounded. She has shown great bravery and kindness. From this day forward, Maplepaw, you are now Mapleleaf." He announced and he bent, so Mapleleaf could lick his shoulder as a sign of gratitude.

"You are a great medicine cat, you've _never_ failed your clan and you serve them well. StarClan don't shun her." bawled the other medicine cat, and Lionroar stepped forward. "You defended me after I joined the clan. You believed in me to help the clan prosper. I will _always_ remember that. StarClan welcome her with open paws. Skypaw was closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want to say good bye so soon. "Mapleleaf, I almost died as a newborn, before I came out. You pulled me through and never gave up on me, or called me a twist. I believe you're a sister to me. StarClan will be glad to have someone as special as you in their ranks. Good bye, sister and friend, Mapleleaf." Skypaw choked out, and Mossfoot was holding back a river of tears. Lionroar was sniffling hard, and Mossfoot finally gave in to tears.

Skypaw buried her face into Mapleleaf's fur, though it smelled of blood and monster, but Skypaw could still scent the piney, fresh scent on her 'sister'.

**A/N**

**I honestly don't know if I'm going to kill Mapleleaf, if no one cares I'll carry on, but if someone does, well, let's say its not her time. I ALSO HAVE THIS CHAPTER LABLED 2 BUT YOU SEE, CHAPTER 1 WAS A PROLOGUE, AND 3 THREE WAS THE ALLEGIANCES. **


	5. Chapter 3

Skypaw looked desperately for the rise and fall of Mapleleaf's flank, but she was gone. "Mossfoot, I'm sorry, she needed catmint, and she said it grew on this side." Lionroar explained, and Mossfoot dipped his head. "If she needed it, it was for a good reason. The only thing she mostly cared about was the safety of her clan." He said sadly, and Skypaw sighed. "She was, like my sister," she cried softly. 'And I still am, forever and always...' Came the soft voice of Mapleleaf inside Skypaw's head, 'I will always be there for you,' she murmured. Skypaw picked up Mapleleaf's limp body by the scruff and began dragging her back to camp. "Bye, Mossfoot, maybe she'll talk to you at the Moonpool." Lionroar mewed coldly. "Wait," he called after the two, "take the catmint, she'd want it." He bit stems of a sweet smelling plant, and placed it on the ShadowClan border.

"She may've been stealing, but we have plenty, and the frost from Leaf-bare and New-leaf didn't help her. Take it." He said, nudging closer to Lionroar. He sighed, and blinked a thanks. Mossfoot began walking away, towards his camp. "Here, I'll take Mapleleaf. You can hold the catmint." Lionroar said, and Skypaw grunted a 'no', "she's my big sis. I've got her." She mewed stubbornly. Lionroar sighed. "Come on, Hawkflare and Mothpond aren't going to be happy. Mapleleaf's their daughter, Spottedheart won't be happy either, Mapleleaf was her sister." Lionroar said, almost biting on the catmint in rage.

When they arrived, Mothpond broke out wailing, Hawkflare silently mourning, and Spottedheart stopped training with Pepperpaw to sit with her sister. "Where's Raventalon?" Skypaw asked. "Last I saw, my mentor was eating with Grassblade," said Wildpaw. Skypaw trotted to the nursery where Leafpaw, Viperpaw, Grassblade and Raventalon where sharing tongues. Viperpaw narrowed his hazel eyes, and Leafpaw snorted in discomfort. Grassblade turned her muzzle up, and stalked into the nursery, her kits following. Raventalon blinked a kind 'hello' to his daughter. "What's up Skypaw? Something wrong?" His narrowed, but with concern, not with disgust. "Would you do battle practice with me? Lionroar is with Mapleleaf, I do miss her but I'd prefer to get my mind off it." She said, lashing her tail.

Surprised, the black tom stood up, muscles rippling under his pelt. "Sure, let's go." He simply said, and ran off. Skypaw chuckled, knowing Lionroar was faster, therefore, she was faster. She darted in front of her father easily. Puffing, Raventalon's jaw dropped at daughter's stamina. 'Just like her mentor,' he sighed, and forced himself to keep pelting on. She stopped speeding ahead and slowed to a light trot, then stopped at the edge of the lake, she rolled in the damp sand. "I love the smell of the lake, very fresh. Yet, our camp smells of rotten prey and old pine cones." She said, and Raventalon realized she was right. The camp did smell like that. "Well, show me whatcha got." Skypaw's father challenged. She sprinted at him, zipping from side to side. She ducked under him and "raked" his underbelly. He flipped on his back, to prevent her from pinning him down, then jumped up suddenly, pouncing on her, and pinning her.

She groaned in defeat and stood up. "That's brilliant, Skypaw. You'll be a warrior yet!" He said enthusiastically. She slumped her shoulders, "I don't think so, I can't fight well." She hopelessly told him, and he refused to accept it, "no, your fast, you have tall legs and Lionroar took advantage of that, training you to run. I'll help with the fighting part, ok?" He asked, and Skypaw perked up, "sure, dad!"

It'd been a whole moon since Skypaw began training. Well a moon and six days to be exact. Winterpaw kept track. "Today's the Gathering! I'm so excited!" Winterpaw exclaimed, and the rest of us agreed, it'd be or first Gathering, and we were all going. Lucky us. "Winterpaw?" Came an elderly voice. Sunburst was padding up to her. He'd been trying to convince her to be his apprentice as she was great with the herbs, but she kept refusing, and the more she trained with Starkwing, and messed up, the more she got hurt. "Please, Starkwing is hurting you. Your better than me with the herbs, please, for Mapleleaf." He begged, he was many, many moons old, and would soon pass.

"No! I want to be a warrior. No matter what a sick and frail tom says." She hissed, and went to her sister, Wildpaw leaving Skypaw with Pepperpaw and Cheetahpaw. "So, how's Lionroar?" Asked the older apprentice, trying to break the awkward silence. "Good, better at running and hunting than fighting. That's were my father helps me. I'm getting better at it he says. What about you Pepperpaw? How's your training with Spottedheart going?" Skypaw asked, and Pepperpaw sighed, "ever since Mapleleaf died, Spottedheart's been lagging more and more on my training. I don't think I'll ever be a warrior." She confirmed, and Cheetahpaw snorted, "no, she's just sad about her sister, Mothpond was sad too, but after the half-moon, she cleared up and she said my assessment would be soon." She happily said, and Fernstar gave the call to move out. She, Cinderfrost, Sunburst, Raventalon, Dapplelily, Blacktooth, Thornfang, Frostlight, Feathersong, Pepperpaw, Skypaw, Wildpaw, Winterpaw, Cheetahpaw, Viperpaw, Stormpaw and Dryleaf all began leaving camp. To the Gathering.

Skypaw wobbly gripped the bark of the old tree between her claws and thanked StarClan she didn't fall into the grey-black water below. She sighed when her paws felt the moist, sandy ground beneath her. A RiverClan apprentice fell in, but he carelessly swam the rest of the way. 'Time to see if I can make friends.' She thought to herself and padded over to the other apprentices. What she didn't know was that her two brothers were already sitting there. "And so there I was- oh, who's this Viperpaw?" A she cat asked, eyes me rudely. "Oh, she's no one, just my worthless sister, scram, _twist_!" He hissed, and laughed when I flattened my ears and ran.

She crashed into a cat, ThunderClan by the scent. Skypaw panicked and stuttered, "oh, I'm so sorry, I-" she stopped when the brown tabby tom was looking at her, and mewed lightly, "I haven't seen you around, I'm Bramblepaw, after Bramblestar. I don't mean to boast, but I'm the grandson of Lionblaze and Cinderheart." Bramblepaw puffed his chest out, earning a giggle from Skypaw. "I'm Skypaw, after SkyClan. And _I_ don't mean to boast, but I'm the great-granddaughter of Tigerheart and Dovewing." I joked, and he dropped his jaw, "that means," "we're kin!" I exclaimed, finishing his thought. He twitched his ears in amusement, "I can't believe it, I have kin outside of ThunderClan, your ShadowClan, right? I see that those cats chased ya. There mean, just jealous I bet." They chatted and joked until the leaders called for silence.

Featherstar of RiverClan began speaking first. "Our prey is running nicely, and we have a new warrior here today, Redthorn." A few cheers and whoops went around until her tail twitched to silence them. "We have a queen who kitted not long ago, Waterbreeze. Three healthy kits." She backed down and let Duskstar of ThunderClan talk. "We have good prey, and one of our elders died, Halfear." Moans and wails of grief rippled throughout the clans, mostly from the other elders, at the tom's announcement.

"We have two new apprentices here today, Bramblepaw and Stormpaw." Bramblepaw's fiery green eyes gleamed with pride, but Stormpaw didn't just look proud. He stood up and mewed, "thank you, I'm glad to be here, and I'll protect ThunderClan for the rest of my life and on." He sat back down, a triumphant look in his blue eyes, and hidden in his small grin. Bramblepaw let a soft growl escape him, but kept quiet other than that. Next Swiftstar spoke, "WindClan is doing well, just as the others, but one of our apprentices was catnapped by Twolegs. Olivepaw. She was brave, and may StarClan light her path back to us." Howls of despair swept the clearing, Olivepaw was apparently popular. "She was only 8 moons!" came a cry of a she cat. "Hush!" hissed Swiftstar. "I'm sure she'll be ok, Olivepaw was smart," he said, anger loud and clear in his voice. "I'm done." He said, and sat back down, his nose twitching every now and then, as if he was suppressing a snarl.

Fernstar got to her feet unsteadily. "ShadowClan is doing just fine, and we have many new apprentices, as we were short before. Skypaw," she paused to look at me,"Viperpaw, Stormpaw, Wildpaw, Pepperpaw and Winterpaw. Dapplepaw and Spottedpaw are now warriors, Dapplelily and Spottedheart. I'm done, this Gathering is over." The leaders jumped off the branches and began leaving. Bramblepaw turned to Skypaw. "Hey, don't mind my brother, he's just blowing hot air. Meet me near the lake, near WindClan, but on ThunderClan. I'd like to get to know my cousin better." And with that Bramblepaw walked away, following his clanmates over the fallen tree. "ShadowClan." Fernstar commanded, and they all began moving too. Wildpaw and her sisters came up to Skypaw who was walking with Cheetahpaw. "Why were you sitting with that ThunderClan tom?" She asked a hint of, well hint of something Skypaw couldn't recognize. "He's my kin. Cousins, cause, my grandmother is Dovewing, and his great-grandfather is Lionblaze, and they were cousins." Skypaw explained, and the others nodded. Skypaw leaped off the tree and happily dozed off in her moss nest when they got back to camp.

Skypaw strode through an unknown forest, panicking she crawled in a log. "Skypaw, it's me, your sister." Came a soft voice. Skypaw's heart jumped. "Mapleleaf?" Skypaw asked, surprise filled her voice rather than confusion. "Yes, dear sister. Mapleleaf." Skypaw inched her way out of the log, to see Mapleleaf. She wasn't the bloody, mangled she cat that was hit by the monster. Her pelt was its normal honey color, but with a more gleaming shine to it. Stars floated in her blue eyes, and she didn't walk across the blue-green grass, her paws hardly touched it. Suddenly sorrow filled Mapleleaf's eyes, taking the place of the stars. "I've seen what will become of you. And I'm _sorry_, but I can't do anything." She said, and Skypaw tilted her head. "What? What do you mean? What's going to happen?!" She cried, but Mapleleaf had gone.

She yawned, dawn light seeped through the apprentice den as Skypaw stretched and padded outside. Today was the day she was to meet Bramblepaw near the lake, on the edge of ThunderClan territory. She made her way to the dirt place, no one would suspect her going there. She pelted out, her paws steps crunching the sticks beneath her. She stopped at the border, and sniffed the air, and almost cringed back. 'Ew, how does Bramblepaw put up with this?' She mewed and crossed the line. She crouched low, knowing her silver and blue-grey fur wouldn't blend in with the trees and undergrowth. "Bramblepaw?" She hissed lowly. 'Where was he?' She thought. She took her steps carefully, and every second paused to scent the air, hoping she wouldn't cross a patrol. She caught a whiff of WindClan, and she knew she was close to the next border. She was suddenly buffeted by a large breeze as she stepped out onto the beginning of the moors.

"Skypaw, over here!" came a the low voice of a tom. She swung her head around and saw the tabby pelt of her cousin. "Bramblepaw! I though you ditched!" She hissed, and Bramblepaw flattened his ears. "Sorry." He squeaked. Skypaw buried her nose on his side. "It's ok, I'm sorry," she said muffled. "Well, both of us are here so we can get closer. Like friends." She said, backing up and sitting next to him.

"How do we, like, be friends? I don't have any friends in my clan." He asked shyly.

"We have to say all the deep stuff." Skypaw giggled.

"Like what?"

"Like," Skypaw thought for a moment, "like what's your favorite color?"

"Oh, now you've stepped over the line." He joked.

"But, what is your favorite color?" Bramblepaw mewed, bumping her gently.

"Like, a piney, mossy, kinda green." Skypaw answered, "yours?"

"Purple, like your eyes." He simply said, staring into her lavender eyes.

Feeling her ears getting warm, she tore her gaze away from his. "I'm your cousin! We- it's- no!" She stuttered, and Bramblepaw got a shy look in his eyes, "no, no," he protested, "not like that! Your are beautiful, but we are kin, it'd be inbreed." He said, much to Skypaw's relief. Bramblepaw lifted his head up suddenly, parting his jaws. "I smell a patrol. Hide!" He said in a shushed voice. He suddenly shoved her into a mint bush, and got into a hunting crouch. "Bramblepaw! We've been looking for you! Wait, I scent ShadowClan." mewed a high pitched voice. "Sorry, Lilacpaw, but your not my mentor, and you've only just become an apprentice and I've been one for three days. I'm sure your mistaken." He said, getting up from his crouch and padding over to her. "I'm hunting solo." He growled and stalked back to where he was and the paw steps receded.

"Skypaw," he mewed softly. "We're clear. You should be heading back. I'll escort you to your camp." He offered and Skypaw crawled out of the mint bush. "Fine, but never push me in a bush again," she growled, then realized her bad attitude. "I'm sorry, sorry." She muttered, but Bramblepaw just laughed. "I like you, I mean your fiery attitude, you've been shy, and closed off. I like this part of you." He said. They walked, side by side, across ThunderClan territory. As they entered ShadowClan territory, Bramblepaw scrunched his nose up. "What, wondering how we put up with the stink? We think the same." She retorted, a playful shine in her eyes. "We have to go near my other border, that's where I told my mentor I'd be hunting." Skypaw said, "race ya," she challenged as she charged forward. She heard the pounding paw steps of her cousin behind her, but too slow to catch up. She snorted and dashed faster, but to her surprise she heard Bramblepaw's pounds nearing her. She gasped, and forced her paws in front of her faster. She slowed, as they were nearing the RiverClan border. "We're here." Bramblepaw announced.

A squeak over the border made Skypaw and Bramblepaw jerk their heads upward.

"I heard something. Did you?" Skypaw gulped, and with out a word Bramblepaw nodded and darted over the border. "Bramblepaw?!" She hissed in confusion, before rushing after her cousin. She passed him, being very much fast she saw splashes of water flying out of the stream near RiverClan camp, and squeals of terror.

A cat was drowning!

**A/N**

**Oh noes! What's gonna happen to the cat? But whys it drowning? It's RiverClan, right?... Jk**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**This is chapter... I've lost track... Whatever. I think it's chapter 4**

**Small recap,**

A cat was drowning!

Being the kind of cat Skypaw was, she raced to the stream, and did something no other ShadowClan cat would do. She jumped in the river. A kit, no more than two moons was flailing helplessly in the river. Grey, white and ginger pelt with a medium length tail. She squealed, "help, I can't swim!" Skypaw dove her head under, water filling her ears and nose, stinging and burning. "Hang on," she gurgled, "I've gotcha!" She bit onto the kit's scruff, and yanked her upward. But the stream's current was too strong and she was pulled down, Skypaw felt secure jaws pull her scruff and dragged her, and the kit out of the river. The kit coughed up the water, and collapsed on her side, heaving. "Th-thank you," she muttered, and shakily stood up. She parted her mouth, and her eyes shot open. They were a brilliant blue. Even bluer than the sky, and they sparkled with all the knowledge of StarClan. Then she blinked. Her eyes were a simple azure, no longer with all the cleverness, just the innocent eyes of a drenched kit.

"What's your name dear one?" asked Skypaw, but the she cat just stood there, trembling. "Sh-ShadowClan." She mewed in a scared voice. Skypaw blinked, understandingly. She spun around to face who pulled her out of the river, to see Bramblepaw. "You?! I thought ThunderClan hated water!" Skypaw spat. He shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Well, I yes, but, my father is RiverClan..." He mumbled, and Skypaw's jaw dropped. "Your half-clan?!" She hissed in surprise, completely forgetting the kit. "Yes, but let's get back to the kit." He answered, avoiding the question. The kit flattened herself to the ground, whimpering, "please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to fall in the river or get out of camp, my brother persuaded me! B-but I don't know where he is!" She cried meekly. Skypaw leaned in, so her muzzle was a breath away from the kit's muzzle. The kit shuffled her paws and looked Skypaw in her eyes.

"My name is Smallkit. Who are you?" She said, beginning to stop shaking. Skypaw pulled back and sat down, "I'm Skypaw and this is my cousin, Bramblepaw. Don't tell anyone he was here. Why'd you leave camp, your only two moons!" Skypaw hissed. Smallkit growled, "I'm not two moons! I'm three, nearly four!" Skypaw almost stumbled back, 'no wonder she's called Smallkit. She's little.' "Who's your brother?" Bramblepaw mewed. "He's called Littlekit, I don't know why our mother named us tiny." She answered a hint of anger in her young voice. "Littlekit?! Where are you?!" screeched Skypaw, but pounds of foot steps interrupted her. Suddenly a Twoleg kit raced up to Skypaw.

It squealed something that Skypaw couldn't understand. It outstretched it's arms and grabbed Skypaw up on the air. Skypaw's heart thumped hard against her chest. "Bramblepaw! Smallkit!" She screamed in fear, as her cousin hissed and slashed at the kit's feet, but it made no reaction. Smallkit raced after Bramblepaw hissing and spitting at the Twoleg. "Tell Raventalon I love him! And tell my friends I'll be back!" Skypaw cried, knowing she may never get back to her home. "No! Come on!" Bramblepaw hissed, "we're family!" Skypaw squirmed under the grasp of the Twoleg kit. "I can't! I'm being taken, just like Olivekit!" Skypaw admitted, and gasped, "run! Before it steals you too!" The kit was squeezing her too hard! "I'll never forget you, Skypaw! Thank you for saving me!" screamed Smallkit. Skypaw gasped a 'your welcome' to the kit and a 'goodbye' to her cousin as the kit ran up to a bigger Twoleg and they shoved her in a webbed thing.

The webs were a shiny silver and the ground was cold and hard. Skypaw whined in the cold. The kit opened the web, picked Skypaw up, placed a thing on the ground and set the young apprentice back in, closed the web and placed something over the web, making it dark. Skypaw relaxed slightly. The ground was no longer very cold. Whatever the kit placed was soft and warm. She curled up and closed her eyes. 'Maybe this was all a dream...'

Skypaw shot her eyes open. She was still in the silver web. "Lemme outta here! This, this web!" "It's not a web." Mewed a cold sounding voice, a tom. "It's a Twoleg contraption called a cage," a 'cage'? It sounded so odd. "I know it sounds weird but I heard the Twoleg call it that my name's Littlekit. What's yours?" Skypaw gasped. "My name's Skypaw, of ShadowClan. Smallkit is worried!" The kit scraped his claws against the soft thing. "How is she, my sister? We strayed from camp, and I lost her scent." He mewled sadly. "Scent?" Skypaw wondered aloud. "Explain it later, Smallkit's alright. She fell in the river but me and my cousin saved her. Then the Twoleg took me. It took you too?" She mewed, and he mumbled a 'yes'. "Now, what'd you mean by 'scent'?" Skypaw asked and Littlekit sighed, "ok, I'll tell, since my sister is safe. I lost her scent, I cannot see. I was born blind. But thank StarClan my sister wasn't. She should live her life the best she can, even if I can't train as a warrior alongside her."

The monster bumped harshly, and Skypaw banged against the side of her 'cage'. She sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep. When she woke, the Twoleg kit was lifting the soft thing off her web, er, 'cage', scooped Skypaw up and began clumsily stumbling into a nest. A Twoleg nest. Skypaw groaned. She didn't want to go in there! Another kit grabbed Littlekit and carried him into the nest with her. A full-grown Twoleg gently picked up another cat, a kit and it was a she cat. She then remembered Swiftstar saying that a kit had been taken. Olivekit. That must be her! "Olivekit!" She cried and the she cat swung her head around, lean, tabby pelt rippling. "Who's asking? Ask me inside, it's squeezing me hard!" She grunted.

Skypaw sighed, and realized she was being crushed too. She gasped gratefully when the kit placed her down on some soft layer of ground. It felt like coarse grass, tickling her paw pads but also annoying them. "Who are you?" A voice hissed, and a calico she cat stepped out if the shadows. She had a plump belly and soft muscles, but she didn't seem like a normal plump cat. She was a queen! "I'm Littlekit," mewed the blind tom. "Olivekit." Said the tabby she cat, and Skypaw shook her head. "I'm Skittles." Said the kittypet. Skypaw was about to introduce her self when Skittles mewed again, "Littlekit and Olivekit. What funny names. What's your name dear?" Skittles asked, turning her head to Skypaw. She was about to say 'Skypaw' but she came to a sickening realization, worse than noticing the Twoleg was grabbing her too tightly. She wasn't a clancat anymore. She was a kittypet now. And probably forever.

Her eyes narrowed and her fur suddenly seemed dark, and knotted. "I'm Sky." She said, her voice raspy. Littlekit and Olivekit flinched when she leaned in close to them, "we aren't in the clans. Why should we have clan names?" She asked, Littlekit nodded, and Olivekit thought for a moment before giving a curt nod too. "I'm Little." Corrected the tom. "Olive. Forget the names we mentioned earlier." mewed the lean she cat. Skittles looked confused but she nodded and sat in her bedding. Not moss though. It was curled up at the edges and it had lumps of soft tan stuff. A grey mottled tom appeared, he was big, but he was soft muscled. "Skittles? Who are these matted fur-balls?" He hissed, "they here to hurt the kits?" He asked, worry echoing in his voice. "No dear. The kitten boy, he's called Little. The younger she cat is Olive and the silver she cat is Sky." She sleepily replied, careful to use our new names. He relaxed, and twitched his nose a 'hello'. "I'm Ripley. And this is-" Little stepped forward. "We know who Skittles is. I'm familiar with herbs. I may help with her kitting if you so wish." He calmly mewed, as if he was the older one of us. Ripely gave a curt nod, "where are you from? You don't smell of what I'm used to." He asked, sitting down and tucking his paws under his dotted chest for a story. Sky circled herself twice and curled up on the odd ground. Little purred, obviously liking the softness of the ground, but Olive sniffed, almost haughty.

She kneaded the ground with her forepaws, "Ripley, what's this? It's funny." She mewed, flexing her claws. "It's called 'carpet'. The Housefolk place it all over their nests." He answered and Little tilted his head. "Housefolk? Like Twolegs?" He asked curiously. Ripely seemed puzzled, but he nodded. "Now, see those things leading upwards? Those are called stairs. I figure you cats aren't familiar with, uh, what'd ya say, uh, Twoleg ways." Olive and Sky turned their heads in Ripley's direction, but Little kept his foggy amber eyes staring forwards. Ripley gazed at the kit. "Little? The stairs are over here... What's the matter?" He asked, and Little swing his head around to meet Ripley's deep brown eyes. "I'm blind and I miss," Sky assumed her was about to say Smallkit, but he mewed "I miss my sister and mother and father and my name!" He wailed, then shut his mouth, realizing what he said. "Name? What'd ya mean?" pried the kittypet tom, eyes filled with concern as of they were all his kits. Sky sighed. Little gave them away. "We aren't loners. We're from a place called the clans. I'm from WindClan. Little is from RiverClan, and Sky is from ShadowClan. In fact, those aren't our real names. Sky is Skypaw. I'm Olivekit and little is Littlekit." Olivekit mewed, giving the rest of us away. Sky groaned, and Littlekit flattened his ears.

"What intersecting names. Want me to call you that?" He wondered, Olivekit and Littlekit nodded furiously, but Sky shook her head, pale purple eyes fierce. "I may miss my cousin, father and friends. But my name must remain hidden. She sat down. "I'll tell you our story." began Sky. She started telling Ripley of the clans, the code, the nine lives, the battles, the Moonpool, StarClan, and so much more. The grey tom was soaking in everything, dark eyes yearning for more. "This'll be great to tell the kits!" He exclaimed when Sky had finished. Skittles had awoken half-way through what Sky was saying, when the calico sighed. "I'm bored." She casually said, and fell back asleep. Little gave a light laugh, before padding up to Ripley, muttering something and curling up beside the mottled kittypet. Olive lied just near Skittles' nest, like she was protecting her soon-to-be kits. Sky padded outside, to breath fresh air, and to see the stars.

She reluctantly walked through a small thing, it was somewhat clear, and carved inside the 'door' as Skittles called it. She ducked her head through it and passed through. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. It was nice to breath pure air. She hopped up onto one of the 'fence posts', all these words were new and odd to Sky but she accepted them, the kittypets should know more than her about the Twolegs. She craned her head up, and gazed at the stars. She moaned, wishing she was closer to them. She then just stared blankly at the blazes of light, her ancestors, when a tom passed by. He was not an average kittypet. He looked strong and his pelt ripped beneath him, he had a cream pelt, black paws, black tipped tail and ears, and dark blue eyes. He glanced at Sky, then kept walking. After he was out of earshot, Sky began to sob. She missed Bramblepaw, Wildpaw, Cheetahpaw, Pepperpaw, Winterpaw, Raventalon, and even her dumb littermates. "StarClan, why'd this happen to me? Why me? What did I do?" She cried. A soft scent drifted over to her, Mapleleaf.

"Dear sister, I'm sorry. This isn't over. Let my friend tell you this." Her scent faded away, but a new one took it's place. It was bittersweet. Like heather and mouse bile. "I am Jayfeather. One of your old relatives. I was part of some prophecies. Let me," he stopped to stare at her with his blind blue eyes, but he was not blind in death, "Sky will twist, claws become soft, Dark is coming and with it comes Death." He mewed, and his sprit drifted, back to the sky. She gazed up. 'Was that all in my head?' She asked herself. She trotted back inside the Twoleg nest, and Skittles was awake. "Sky! There you are! It's late but I need to show you this." She walked to a tall object, with a nest on the top and bottom. "This a scratching post. We sharpen our claws on it, look." She arched her back, unsheathed her claws and used them on the 'post'. "There. You try." Sky shook her head. "No, sorry Skittles, but they took me away from all I loved. They'll pay." She growled, unsheathed her claws and scratch at the floor, the 'sofa', everything. She sheathed her claws and sighed. Skittles was staring at her. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I just miss my family." She sighed, but Skittles had a frightened look on her face. "What?" Sky asked, suddenly becoming scared. "N-nothing." She stuttered, and Sky realized what she was looking at. One of the Twoleg kits saw her rip the stuff. The kit was looking at her with wide, bulging eyes, and its mouth parted in a shriek. The bigger Twoleg stomped down the 'stairs' and made a scowl at Sky. It ran to her, picked her up, and placed her in one of the cages. Sky whined. "Skittles," she begged, "can you open this?" Skittles shook her head slowly. "Heh, I'm sorry, I'm too, uh, ya know, too big. Bringing kits into the world can make a she cat big." She replied.

The next day, Sky woke to her cage being scooped up and carried away. Ripley, Skittles and Littlekit were watching with fear plastered clearly on their faces. "Sky! Don't go! You saved me and my sister, _please_!" Littlekit wailed. Sky tried her best to stay calm. "I'll be back, don't you worry." She meowed soothingly, but she struggled to believe herself. She was carried into a monster. She wanted to get away from all of it, so she dozed off. When she awoke again she was being carried again, but into a room that smelled of blood and death. She shivered in fear. "Shh, it'll be alright, you'll live." Said a tom voice soothingly. She swung her head to meet the clear blue eyes of Jayfeather. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Jayfeather. Help, what're they going to do?!" She hissed, and Jayfeather hung his head. "I-I can't help. Whatever they're going to do has to happen." He mewed, sorrow cracking in his voice. His bittersweet scent faded, and Sky began to sob. 'What'll they do?' She cried in her head. A tall Twoleg pulled out a shiny silver stick looking thing and slowly put it in Sky's paw. She felt her eyelids become heavy and she drifted off, but the last thing she saw was Twolegs grabbing her forepaws...

She drowsily opened her lavender eyes. She was in Skittles nest, safe and sound. Whatever the Twolegs did, didn't seem to do much, except her forepaws were sore. She placed most of her weight on her hind pads and stalked over to a crying Littlekit. "Littlekit, I'm here." Sky softly said, and he shot his head up and buried his muzzle in her chest. "Sky! I thought they killed you!" He sobbed, his words barely coming out over his wails. She smiled. He loved her like a big sister. "I'm fine now." She mewed, "I'm going for a walk, my paws are sore." She finished, gave Littlekit a few licks over his ears and walked away.

She hopped onto the fence again, but in daylight. She jumped off, and scented the breeze. An old smell of trees and prey wafted to her, baffled, she sniffed again. The same. "Look, imagine." came a tom's voice, but not Jayfeather's. "Who're you?" She mewed, but he gave her an image. Forest from beyond the mets where she was, and deeper a ravine that sheltered cats, ThunderClan. She gasped. Over the river and some stepping stones, were cats of RiverClan, camp sheltered by reeds. Across from them was marshland. She gave a smirk. ShadowClan, were sitting, proud and strong. Then were the moors, but with a few trees. WindClan, protected by sharp thorns. Then it flashed. Four great oak trees, huddled together, as if hiding from rain. A huge rock beneath the trees, and four cats on the rock, each near a specific tree. Cats were in clumps beneath the rock and four cats. A Gathering. Then, just as fast as they came, the pictures left. Skypaw only saw nests of Twolegs now. A blazing ginger pelted tom with fiery green eyes appeared, only his pelt had stars in it and his eyes shimmered. "I'm Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan, and where you are, dear Skypaw, was the old forest." Sky gasped. Then noticed what he said. "I'm Sky!" She protested. He snorted, "ok," and like that, he was gone.

She pounced of the fence and began padding on the soft dirt. Her paws ached. 'Maybe of I hunt they'll feel better.' She wondered. She padded on, but more slowly. She saw one of the big oaks that Firestar showed her and Twoleg kits danced and played around it. She crouched low. A squirrel, was nibbling on the ground near the oak. She creeped up to it and prepared to unsheathe her claws and kill it, but when she flexed them, nothing happened. The squirrel saw her and darted up the tree. Fear pulsed the silver and blue-grey she cat. A kit saw her. The Twoleg screamed and lumbered up to her, clumsily. Sky dashed away, sheathing and unsheathing her claws and felt more fear shoot throughout her. She jumped up on her fence and sat down.

Worry charged through her.

She unsheathed her claws. But there were none. Just fluff, no claws.

Sky gave a loud, and long shriek. Skittles and Littlekit raced out and saw her, weeping on the fence post. She half slid, half fell off the post and unsheathed her 'claws' to Skittles and Littlekit. She hissed yet again, but softer, and filled with pain. Littlekit gave a sharp gasp, and Skittles mewed, "they declawed you?!" Sky nodded furiously, fear, worry, and hope this was all a dream pulsed through the former ShadowClan cat, and over the next few days, she never spoke a word. She always sat on the fence staring at the stars, cursing at them in her mind. And the cream and black tom always passed by, trying to talk to her.

But Sky's mind had twisted, and her claws weren't there, her paws were soft soft.

_"Sky will twist, claws become soft, Dark is coming and with it comes Death."_ Leafglow's prophecy echoed in Sunburst's ears.

**A/N**

**Will our poor Sky ever make it back to her clan? What about what Firestar said, she's in the old forest?! If she does make it back, will they let her be a warrior?**

Review plz, cuz everyone loves it when their story gets reviews


	7. Chapter 5: Adventure

**A/N**

**If I get a total of twelve reviews, everyone gets invisible cake or anything. I'll be go giving out plushies of the characters. Just tell me who.**

Sky sat on her fence, cursing at her ancestors. "Hello, she-cat-whom-i-don't-know-the-name-of." The cream and black tom mewed, trying to get her attention. For once and to his surprise, she turned her lavender gaze on him.

"What?" She barked, her voice raspy of not talking, and it felt weird, like something great she forgot to do.

"Wait," she jumped of her fence, and leaned close to the tom so that her breath was hot on his whiskers. "Show me your claws." She ordered.

The tom was puzzled, but he unsheathed his claws, revealing sharp claws.

Sky hissed under her breath. "Show me yours." He slyly ordered, "I showed ya mine." He mewed. Reluctantly, she unsheathed her paw, showing off just fluff.

He didn't gasp. "Oh, is that why when you jumped off the fence, your weight was all on your hind paws?" He asked, but he didn't stop. "My sister was declawed, she's from an older litter. Ya know, you haven't spoken for a whole moon, ever since I saw ya. And your scent is not one I know. Where're you from?" He asked.

Sky gave a heavy sigh. "Come in my nest. It's a long story."

She jumped over her fence and into her nest. "I'm back." She hollered and a grey and ginger tom with sightless amber eyes came racing towards Sky. "Sky!" Littlekit cried, "I though you'd never speak again. I'm sorry I couldn't help." He mewed, his voice turning meek. The tom looked at the kit. "Oh!" Littlekit realized, "I'm Littlekit, former kit of RiverClan. Sky'll explain. Over there, the tabby is Olivekit. The calico is Skittles and the grey tom is Ripley." Littlekit introduced everyone. The visitor nodded. "Sky, come explain." He jumped up on the 'sofa' and patted his tail for her to sit. She jumped up. "I'm Sky, as Littlekit said. Or I was known as Skypaw. I come from a place called 'ShadowClan', we eat prey, such as toads, mice, rats, and so on. Littlekit is from 'RiverClan', they eat fish, water voles and swim. Olivekit is from 'WindClan', they run super fast, eat rabbit and the occasional squirrel. Then there's 'ThunderClan', the hunt in the undergrowth, eat birds, voles and can climb trees."

Sky continued to tell the tom about where she came from. "And that's why I don't have claws," she finished. The tom gazed thoughtfully at her. "My sister, Heather, is declawed, she wrecked their living space too and got her claws taken. But she can still fight dang well. Would you like her to teach you?" Sky gasped at his offer. "Really?! Yes! Oh, thank you Prince." She exclaimed, but the tom tilted his head. "Prince? I have a name ya know." He mewed. "Don't care. Prince suits ya." Sky snorted. "Come on."

Prince led her to a garden, roses, lilies and some odd red plant that had bell-like things off it. There was a thing hanging from the top of the nest, and birds came to feed from it. A dark ginger she cat with dark stripes and heather blue eyes was sitting at the roots of a little birch tree. "Oh! Lance, you never said you were coming over. And who's this?" She asked, turning her head to Sky. "I'm Sky. I'll explain later, but Prince said you've also had your claws taken. He said you could teach me how to fight." Sky mewed, determination glinting in her purple eyes. "Lance, did you promise this she cat that I'd teach her?" She demanded. Lance dipped his head, "yes, I did, she can fight well. Just hasn't fought without claws. Please, Heather, teach, Sky." He pleaded, his soft blue eyes gleaming. "Fine." She groaned. "Show me what ya got." Sky leaped at Heather, jumping in her back, 'bit' Heather's ears, and chomped on her scruff. Heather placed her weight on her hind legs, and fell back, crushing Sky beneath her. She squirmed her way out from under the older she cat, twisted, and 'raked' Heather's side. Heather leaped backwards, jumped off her fence, and landed on Sky's back, pinning her. "I give, I give, sheesh." She groaned, and Heather let her up. "Not bad. Your, uh, same age as Lance, right? Eight moons?" Heather asked, Sky nodded and Lance mewed, "Heather? I'm nine moons." He said, and Heather groaned. "Oops. Time is so fast." She murmured. "Sky," Heather began again, "come to my nest at every dawn. I'll take you to the Twoleg park. We'll train later. Go home." Heather meowed nicely. Lance jumped over his sister's fence, followed by Sky. "Let's go," he said. Sky gave a short nod.

"Sky!" Olivekit cried. "I thought you'd never say a word, but Littlekit said you spoke!" She gave Sky a lick on the shoulder. "Aaaahh!" Came a screech, and Ripely came running from the stairs. "Where's Littlekit?!" He hissed, "Skittles is kitting!" Olivekit's eyes widened. "Littlekit?!" Sky raced around, looking for the blind tom. "Yes, Sky?" Came the calm voice of the tom. "Skittles it kitting. She needs your help. Go!" Sky ordered. The tom's amber eyes widened, and he followed Ripley up the stairs. Sky, Olive and Lance raced up the stairs. A calico she was lying on a soft strip, which Sky learned was a blanket. "Littlekit," she breathed. "The kits, I-I," she moaned again in pain. "Ok, push when I say so," Littlekit placed a paw on her side. "Go, I've got this." Littlekit mewed. The three of them left, Ripley only half-way, still sitting on the stairs.

~~~~~~many moments later~~~~~~~

"Ok, you may come in," mewed Littlekit, his amber eyes gleaming slightly. Skittles sat sleepily on the blanket, four kits suckling near her belly. One was a silver tabby like the father, another one was white with grey and ginger patches, the third was a dark silver with black paws, and the smallest, the runt, was a ginger with a full black tail, tall black stockings, full black ears, a black spot on his back, and a black spot on one eye. "What are their names?" asked Ripley. Skittles smiled. "This one-" she nosed the white with grey and and ginger patches, "is Buttercup. She's the oldest." She turned her head to Littlekit. Then Olive and Sky. "Your three may name the rest." She turned at Littlekit. He stepped forward. "This one-" he gazed his blind eyes at silver tabby. "She's, uh, Frost." He declared, as if he could see the kit. Olive looked at the darker silver tom. He'll be, hmmm," she thought for a moment, "he'll be Stormy." She decided. Sky looked at the last one. He was the ginger with the odd black markings. "His name will be Kestrel." She declared, and Skittles nodded sleepily. "Perfect," she mewed.

Sky yawned, and peered outside, the sun wasn't up just yet. She padded out. Lance was sitting in the edge of her fence, a smirk on his face. He swept a black paw over his ear. "Hello, Sky." He mewed. "Heather is waiting." He stated, jumping off and leading her away.

Sky kept over the fence, and sure enough, Heather was sitting patiently, her tail wrapped over her paws.

"I see you're here. Come." She mewed, crouching and lashing her tail.

Heather lunged at the silver and blue-grey she cat, paws outstretched. Sky slipped under her, 'clawing' her belly. Heather suddenly went limp, putting all her weight on Sky. She breathed. Heather got up, twisted, and 'raked' her side, then slammed a front paw on her head, and finished her off with pinning her down. Sky huffed. "Come on!" She moaned. Heather chuckled. "Nope. Learn from your mistakes." She ordered. "Again."

Sky panted and looked up. The sun was at its peak, and her and Heather were still training, Heather always getting the best of her.

~~~~~~time skip! three moons~~~~~~

Kestrel padded around his garden, circling near Sky. "So," he began, "tell me more of the clans. Are they real?" He squealed, and Sky nodded her head. "Like I said, my clan is ShadowClan. We are strong and proud." She responded, looking in his leaf-green eyes. "When I'm older, I'm gonna join ShadowClan!" He boasted, and sadness engulfed Sky. She missed her clan.

"Oh yeah?" challenged, a voice, "I'm gonna join WindClan and be the fastest cat ever!" dared Stormy. Kestrel gave a playful growl at his brother and jumped at Stormy.

Frost just sat watching, a yearning glint in her dark blue eyes. "Well, I'm gonna join RiverClan with Littkekit! I'll be the most heroic swimmer and best hunter in all the clans!" bragged Frost. "Stop it!" Hissed a voice. Buttercup was standing there. "This is nonsense. Clan cats are ruffians! Come on, be sensible." She pleaded. But the three kits snorted, "why be sensible when we can hunt, fight, run to our heart's content and eat prey, not slop!" Buttercup sighed, "fine, join the clans. See if I care." She padded back inside, tail dragging in the grass.

Heather and Lance came into view not far away. "Sky!" Came the voice of Lance. "Heather has something to tell you!" He bellowed, and began racing to her, muscles rippling smoothly under his cream and black pelt. "Yes, Lance is right. I've decided. Your done with training." She said. "What?! Your-" Heather shook her head at Sky. "Not like that, you've completed it, is what I'm saying. You pass. Now," a serious look filled her eyes, "do you want to join your clan again?" She asked. Kestrel looked her. Sky took a deep breath. "Yes, I do." She mewed confidently. Kestrel looked at her.

"What? You're leaving?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"If you're that upset with me going, come with." Sky offered.

Kestrel's eyes widened. "R-really?!"

He mewed, his voice high. Sky nodded, "yes, but ask Skittles first, it's a long journey. And tell Littlekit and Olivekit too."

She ordered as the odd spotted tom raced inside. Sky mewed to Heather and Lance, "hang on, I'll go say g'bye." She mewed, going inside after Kestrel. "Oh!" Exclaimed Skittles. "Kestrel tells me you're leaving. Is it true?" She ventured. Sky hung her head sadly. "I'm sorry Skittles, I really am. But I miss my home." She cried. Skittles just gave an understanding nod.

"I know what that's like. Kestrel would like to go with you. Do you mind? He's so young, but I want his life to be filled with adventure not this soft life." Skittles meowed. Littlekit and Olivekit darted up to Skittles and Sky, Ripley behind them. "I'm sorry you have to go." He was saying good bye.

"Daddy, me and Frost wanna go with them!" cried Stormy.

"Like Kestrel, he's going."

Ripely looked at his mate. She didn't make a move for a moment, before nodding slowly. "If that's what they wish, we won't stop them, Buttercup, do you want to go to?" She asked, her voice sad. Buttercup shook her head furiously. "No, I've no interest in dirtying my fur to prance in the forest." She hung her head, and tears fell to the ground.

"Good bye, Stormy, Frost, Kestrel, Sky, Littlekit, and Olivekit. I'll miss you greatly." She cried, her voice getting higher with sorrow with each word.

"Wait, Buttercup, what's your favorite thing to do? Anything, or just anything you like. Name three." Asked Frost. Puzzled, Buttercup answered, "I love roses, the clouds, and the scent of crisp air. Why?" She asked, looking at her sister. "Because, when we all have kits, we'll name our kits after those things, one of them. One of mine will be Rosekit." She mewed kindly, and Stormy said, "one of mine shall be Cloudkit." Finally Kestrel stepped forward, "and one of mine will be named Crispkit." He declared, bringing more tears to his littermate's eyes. Ripely looked at the clan cats. "I'm sorry you have to go. But if that makes you happy, do." He mewed. Skittles had tears misting her eyes. "I'll never forget you. If I have another litter. They will be Sky, Little and Olive." She declared, sorrow making her voice quiver. All the cats nodded. "We have to go now, good bye, mom, dad." Said the odd spotted tom, and his littermates said 'good bye' too before exiting and having Lance and Heather lead them.

As they padded, mountain peaks came into view. The trees near the cats had leaves of many colours, red, orange, yellow, and pale brown. Sky had an idea. She reared her hind legs up and kicked the tree. The leaves fell beautifully down, covering the pelts of the cats.

Kestrel leaped up, pinning a leaf down and smiling triumphantly. Everyone laughed, and began pinning the leaves down. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be going home?" asked Littlekit. He'd become much more mature over the four moons they'd been there. When they arrived he was just three moons. He was now seven moons. Olive was nine moons, Sky was thirteen moons, Lance was fourteen moons, and his sister was twenty four moons. "Yes, we should." mewed Sky, shaking the leaves from her silver and blue-grey pelt before padding on.

Soon enough, they reached the beginnings of the mountains. "Let's go home." Commanded Sky, determination and yearning in her voice.

Their journey had just begun.

**A/N**

**Well? What'd ya think? If anyone wants I'll be accepting OCs the chart is below**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Extra(s):**


	8. Chapter 6: The mountains

**A/N**

**Ok, so I don't have anything to say so grab popcorn/cookies and read on. And this will be from the view of my beloved Kestrel.**

They'd been walking for hours, with nothing to eat. Kestrel moaned softly in hunger. Back at his home, he'd been able to eat whenever he wanted and he was a little plump. He was a kittypet after all. But he wanted to be a proud ShadowClan warrior with Sky. He grumbled incoherently to himself about missing the taste of food, but kept padding on. Stormy groaned loudly. Heather glanced at him but no one said anything. Lance stopped walking. His sister looked at him, "Lance, what's the matter? Are you quitting?"

Lance snorted in disbelief, "of course not! You think I'll just leave-" he clamped his own tail over his muzzle. Sky looked at him curiously and raised and eye brow. **(Not even sure if cats have eyebrows but hey, avolowolf11CC did so I am too).**

"I just think we should rest. I can hear Kestrel's stomach rumbling from here. Frost is lagging behind, and Stormy is groaning too noticeably. They're only three moons. We should all rest and hunt. There's a cave up ahead, let's rest there." He proposed, flicking his tail in the direction of a cave with tall, jagged stones around it. The cats exchanged unreadable looks and nodded. Kestrel still felt his ears hot from Lance's remark. The three kits pushed on, and Littlekit took Frost in his jaws by her scruff, and Olivekit took Stormy, but Sky made no move to help Kestrel. He looked at her pleadingly. Sky sniffed haughtily, "ShadowClan cats don't need help. They cope and survive." She mewed stubbornly. Kestrel snorted, but he admired her. ShadowClan seemed very stubborn, but powerful and determined as well.

The cave came into view and the looks of it sent chills down Kestrel's spotted fur. He shivered, obediently followed the others in the entrance. The outline of a big white tom with jet black paws appeared in front of of the others made any sign of showing the saw him too. The tom's yellow eyes glowed, and that was all Kestrel could make out without straining his eyes. The tom leaned in close to Kestrel and whispered, "_Mothermouth_," his breath made Kestrel's whiskers tremble and just as quick as he appeared, he was gone. Frost let out a squeal of terror as they trekked farther in the cave, and Kestrel knew why. They couldn't see a thing. The whole place was pitch-black and the walls began narrowing. The cats soon were walking in a single file. Kestrel shivered as a strong breeze of wind hit him in his face. Wait, in his face?

He strained his eyes once again and a faint light came into view. He could see the light clearly as he was walking in the front of all the cats.

_I died_, he thought in horror, _my hunger killed me, or something. This is it, he shut his eyes tightly._

"Get a move on, Kestrel, we're all tired!" Hissed his brother. He snapped his eyes open. He wasn't dead after all. He kept trotting ahead, and the light kept getting brighter and brighter and brighter. He squinted his leafy eyes and the cave suddenly widened and a glowing white stone was in the middle of the cave. He gasped in awe, and so did his companions. Sky wasn't looking at the stone, but at the wall. What could she see that he couldn't? "Guys," Sky began, "let's get rest, touch the stone with your nose." She ordered. Littlekit and Olivekit made no argument and leaned close to the bright rock. Lance gave her a bewildered glance, but he too sat near the stone. Frost and Stormy copied their admired cats, and curled up near the rock. Heather looked at her brother and hesitantly sat near the stone. Sky patted her tail for Kestrel to sit near her. He tiredly buried his muzzle in her soft, silky fur. He gazed up at the moon and followed the light to the stone. So, the moonlight is making the stone glow. _And I just touch my nose to it, and-_ his thoughts were cut short as he fell through endless darkness.

"_Moonstone_," a voice whispered, the tom from before. He was large and tall, and white with night black paws. His yellow eyes rested on Kestrel. "Kestrel," he began in his deep voice, "let me tell you a story that Skypaw never told you." He mewed. Kestrel nodded, then realized. "Isn't her name Sky?" He questioned. The tom only chuckled. "Sit," he tucked his paws under his chest and began. "I am Blackstar, former leader of ShadowClan." He mewed, "and no," he laughed when Kestrel opened his mouth to speak, "your not dead. You are in StarClan, I promise you, you won't join us just yet. You're in the old forest, before we had to go on the Great Journey. This is the Mothermouth, home of the Moonstone. We used to speak to our ancestors here. Now I stride with them. Now," his gaze tuned from warm to serious. "Your journey will not be easy, I promise. But I can let this slip. You will live, Kestrel, or should I say, Kestrelkit? Now wake." He murmured, his voice growing softer and his shape fading, plunging Kestrel into darkness once again.

A paw was harshly prodding Kestrel in his ribs. He grunted, "ugh, hungry." The paw stopped poking him. "Get up. Your training starts soon, eat." Sky nosed a toad towards him. He groaned. He didn't think his first prey would be this slimy thing, but Sky was right, he was hungry. He took a shy nibble at the frog. It was amazing! Way better than he thought it would be. He gulped it down, gave his paw a lick and swiped it over his face. He looked up at the hole in the cave top. The sun didn't show, but its light faintly lit up the Moonstone.

Sky was waiting outside the cave.

"Today, I'm going to show you how to hunt toads." She meowed, her eyes glowed with pride, like she was teaching her own apprentice. "There's not much to it, you just keep your paws light and jump on it, make sure to give it the kill bite on the neck or slice its neck with your claws." She faltered on the mention of claws and blinked to clear her thoughts.

Kestrel lifted his head and parted his jaws to scent. An odd smell hit his jaws and he clamped his mouth shut and screwed his nose up. Sky began chuckling uncontrollably. Kestrel frowned at her. That was offending. He have a loud 'hmmmfff!' And stalked off. Sky just giggled. He later realized it was just the Thunderpath. He groaned.

Kestrel sighed. After Sky offending him and he ran away, he had been talking to Blackstar. The former leader stood up. "I've some cats you may want to meet." The tom disappeared into the ferns. He reappeared a moment with a ragged, patchy furred tom. He was a dark brown tabby with many scars. "I am Raggedstar." He mewed. Blackstar disappeared again and came back with three more cats. The first was another dark brown tabby tom with a nick in one ear and dark amber eyes. He introduced himself as Tigerheart. The other was a ginger tabby with green eyes. The last was a small brown tabby tom with blue eyes. The ginger tom dipped his head to Kestrel. "I am Rowanstar, the leader after Blackstar." The small tom stepped forward. He smelled of herbs. "I am Littlecloud. I was the medicine cat of ShadowClan. It is good to meet you, Kestrel." Littlecloud mewed kindly. "But you've got to leave. Twoleg kits are going to find you if you don't go. This is not the last time we'll meet, now go warn your friends."

Kestrel woke up with a jolt. He had to warn everybody! He raced out of the cave, the walls brushing against his odd pelt. "Run, run!" He shouted, "Twolegs are gonna find us! We've gotta get out of here!" He warned, his eyes wild with fear. Heather burst out laughing, along with Lance and Sky and all the others. He grumbled angrily and loudly.

Three Twoleg kits came stumbling around, screeching and when they saw the cats, one grinned widely. It picked up a stone and threw it at Kestrel. It hit him in his neck, causing him to choke, it hit his throat. He wheezed, "run," he choked on his breath and Sky grabbed him by the scruff as the Twolegs tossed the rocks at them. Lance tripped over a large stone and Heather picked him up. Frost and Stormy were being carried by Littlekit and Olivekit. The managed to get away but they'd arrived at the foot of the mountains. The mountains loomed before them, trying them and scaring some.

Frost cried out in fright, Stormy huddled near her. Sky shuffled over to Lance and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "Sky can't climb the rocks without her claws, so she needs to be first. Someone always needs to be behind her, she cannot be last." He announced, stubbornness clear in his voice. Everyone mumbled their agreement. Kestrel coughed. He was still in Sky's jaws. She let out a muffled mrrrow of laughter, and placed him on his paws. He coughed, trying to gain his breath again. That rock the Twoleg threw at him really did a number. "I'm good," he choked hoarsely.

Sky scrambled up the rocks, Lance steadying her from behind. Heather was behind her brother, Littlekit and Olivekit behind her. Frost was in the jaws of Littlekit and so was Stormy with Olivekit. A half-cave came into view. It was on a ridge, an indent inside and water gathered on the roof. Littlekit raced inside. "It's warm enough," he stated, sniffing around. The others hesitantly ran inside, Sky first. Lance huddled close to her, warming her up in the coming night. The moon rose silently above the cold cats.

Kestrel shivered, but didn't ask for Sky's warmth. ShadowClan cats cope. A warm body touched his side and a tail wrapped over his shoulders. He whipped his head around to see Sky holding him close. "We ShadowClan may be proud, but not stupid when we're cold and hungry." She soothed, nudged a rabbit towards him.

Just when he was about to take a bite, a hiss and several pawsteps towards the cave interrupted him. Five large cats were looking at the travelers. Littlekit just gazed sightlessly at them, his expression blank. Frost and Stormy huddled close to each other. Kestrel hopped to his paws and growled, spat, and hissed.

The biggest cat laughed gruffly. "Well, well, well. This is a really tough rascal we've got 'er, is it not, Rose?" He nudged the ginger she cat. She huffed. "Why, yes, Bramble, he's only three moons or so, and that one is blind. There're two other kits. And that she cat seems to be the oldest. Let's take 'em back to camp, Ripple." She snickered to the silver tom. They lunged at the cats. Ripple grabbed at Sky's scruff, and began dragging her. The huge tom, Bramble, got Lance and Heather and trailed them through the dirt. Two other cats got Littlekit, Olivekit, Frost and Stormy. Rose pounced at Kestrel, but he managed to slash her nose with unsheathed claws. She hissed softly but yanked his scruff and carried him along her companions.

**A/N**

**Where're our cats going? Who're these mysterious cats? And Why is Kestrel getting dreams from StarClan cats when he's just a kit? Find out next time on, Destiny!**

**That sounded like a tv show/series. Wow. Sorry for not updating for a while, my mom took the iPad I type the stories on.**


End file.
